


Best Friends

by storytime



Series: Thea and Felicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity and Thea meet properly, Felicity rambles, Thea decides they are going to be best friends, Thea takes Felicity to lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea decides she and Felicity are going to be best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

“So you’re Ollie’s secretary.”

 

Felicity spins around to see Thea leaning against her doorframe, smiling in a way that put her on edge. Thea didn’t look like the usual type of person that gave her the shivers, usually that kind of person was a criminal, but Felicity knew better than to believe Thea was harmless. Thea was rich, beautiful and had grown up in shark-infested waters. She was exactly the kind of person that put Felicity on the edge of her seat.

 

“It’s Executive Assistant and believe it or not I don’t actually like my job. I mean of course I like my job because it pays the bills and all but I like my old job back in the IT department and the only reason I agreed to be a glorified secretary is because your brother is my best friend. Speaking of your brother who is usually here to stop me from rambling which is exactly what I’m doing right now, where is Oliver?”

Thea laughs. “I like you. Ollie’s out God knows where right now and I’d ask for you when he gets back but he doesn’t like answering questions.”

“I’ve noticed, I just use my loud voice until he promises to try and show up to board meetings on time. Which he doesn’t but it’s Oliver so no one is really that surprised. It’s not like he’s qualified for the position of CEO since he majored in dropping out of four colleges and minored in Island Survival. Oh god I can’t believe I just said that to you.”

“We’re going to be good friends, Felicity. Your name is way too long; I’m going to have to come up with a nickname for you. But since you’re looking for my brother and he’s not here you should come out to lunch with me.”

“I couldn’t.”

“But you will,” Thea smiles. “I’m buying and there’s a new sushi place in town that I’ve been dying to try out.”

 

Felicity lets Thea heard her out of the Queen Mansion and into Thea’s car. It’s slick, shiny and undoubtedly fast. She’s a little surprised that Thea is allowed a car so soon after the whole Vertigo Birthday incident until she realizes that that was almost a whole year ago. Thea is almost nineteen now and from what little Felicity knows about the girl, she doubts anyone could really stop Thea from doing what she wants anyway.

At the restaurant a table is offered up immediately on sight. Felicity knows it’s only because of Thea and the girl doesn’t act like this is anything incredible. The sushi is expensive but totally worth it and Thea smirks when Felicity moans as she eats. She blushes and tries to deflect Thea as she interrogates her. It doesn’t work though and Felicity’s not surprised, she’s seen Oliver and it seems that interrogation is in the Queen blood.

 

“We’re going to be best friends.”

 

Six little words have never made Felicity so terrified or so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
